


Take you, Break you, Make you (mine)

by Seghs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Kidnapping, Reader Has Powers, Rough Sex, Sex, Shapeshifter!Reader, Smut, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seghs/pseuds/Seghs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ultron, pleased with the Twins work and assistance, decides to bring them a reward. The reward being Tony Stark's daughter, you. The male twin grows fond of you, and though his sister warns against it he pursues you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not feeling too good lately mentally but I had already started this and decided to write a few paragraphs every once and a while for a distraction. I'm planning on three chapters but I have no idea when they'll be made. It's mostly just going to be shameless smut with very little plot I think.

You had no idea what had happened.

One minute, you were walking down the street, checking your phone to see if your father had texted you back yet, when everything suddenly went dark. You had woken up, head throbbing, sitting on an old, tattered mattress in an empty room. You looked around the room, trying the windows, door, even the vents but nothing would budge. You were stuck.

You had settled back onto the bed, curling up and trying to stay as warm as you could before eventually drifting off to sleep. You were awoken by the door creaking open, and you sat up, blood running cold when you saw who, or rather, _what_ had opened the door. Stood in front of you was some sort of metal construct, looking at you with a disturbingly human face.

You blinked in confusion as two people, not much older than yourself, emerged from behind him. The man looked at you silently, his eyebrows furrowed together as he observed you. The brunette only watched you with a cocked head, much like a dog trying to listen to a high pitched sound. “As I said before, a reward for assisting me with my plans.”

“I do not understand,” the silver haired man spoke, shifting around awkwardly, as if he was uncomfortable with standing still. The woman continued staring at you, and you swore for a second you saw her mahogany eyes flash red. “Meet Y/N. Y/N Y/M/N Stark,” the robot, who you recognized as Ultron, one of your fathers many projects said, smirking as he opened his arms dramatically. 

Yep, he was definitely your fathers.

You frowned, staring up at the trio in fear as the two humans noticeably tensed, exchanging glances with one another. “You bring us his daughter. Why?” The brunette asked, not even taking here eyes off of you to look at her captor. “You claimed to hate Stark, what better way to hurt a man than to kidnap his child and do what you wish with them?” Ultron said, glancing between the two.

You froze. Where they going to torture you? Kill you? The Avengers, your friends, your _father_ would never know what happened. Or would they show him? Send him pictures of your mangled corpse after they were done with you? You began shaking, staring up at the two people in fear, blinking away tears, not wanting to look weak in front of them, or that… _Thing_.

“I’ll leave you to figure out the details, I will be working out a few details of my own. Enjoy,” he said, turning before exiting the room, having to crouch to avoid hitting his head on the doorway. You could feel the tension in the air, too terrified to move for fear of setting off the two standing in front of you. You nearly jumped as the woman spoke, in some foreign language, turning to look at the other.

He scoffed, looking away from her to stare at the wall, replying in his native tongue. You had to admit, his accent was rather attractive, as well as the rest of him.. You froze in confusion as the Brunette suddenly turned towards you, eyes glowing red as she stared at you, almost looking angry. Did she..? “Yes, I can read your mind, little girl. Keep the topic of your filthy thoughts off of my brother.”

At that you flushed, looking down as the man, her brother, turned to look at you with a raised eyebrow, a smirk threatening to form on his face. Though you didn’t see her, the Brunette rolled her eyes, turning back to her brother. “As for your thoughts, they are even more vile than hers,” she spoke in her native tongue, her brother shooting her a glare. “She is still a Stark, and you need to stay away from her. Do what you wish with her, but do not become attached.”

That was all she said before leaving the room, leaving you alone with her brother. You had no idea what she said, staring up at him in fear, almost wanting to call after her and ask what she said, but knowing better. In the blink of an eye, literally, he was suddenly in front of you, staring down at you with electric blue eyes. You jumped back, blinking up at him in surprise. “W-what are you going to do to me?” you blurted out, staring up at him.

He looked you up and down, licking his lips. _Don’t get attached, don’t get attached, don’t get attached_. He couldn’t help but admire your body, looking you up and down hungrily. What better way to piss off Stark by fucking his daughter? It was so long since he had been with a woman, so many years since he had been able to fuck someone, and now with his new powers, he was eager to see what he could do in the bedroom.

You stared up at him silently, finally assuming that he wasn’t going to reply, not knowing if he even spoke English. You took the time to look at him, now that his sister wasn’t here to read your thoughts. He was attractive, extremely so, and if the circumstances were different you would climb him like a tree. But his sister could come back at any time, or that robot, and what if your father found out you slept with the _enemy_?

“Do you like what you see, prințesă?” he spoke, and you nearly melted at the sultry tone of his voice, his accent rolling off his tongue so deliciously. You started up at him, cheeks flushed before you looked away shyly, trying to avoid eye contact. He felt his cock twitch as you looked away, smooth skin flushed a light pink, you looked so cute, so modest. 

He wanted to _ruin_ you.

You yelped as you felt his hands, and oh, those fingers, wrap around your ankle, pulling you to the edge of the bed. You felt yourself shiver as you made eye contact, his pupils blown wide with only a thin ring of blue around the edges. “P-please, don’t kill me,” you whispered, still nervous about his intentions. He was on you in the blink of an eye, kissing and nipping at your neck, and you felt his stiff prick against your leg, so warm against you. “I will not kill you, I will make sure you are safe,” he breathed, sucking on your skin, making you even hotter.

“You feel this, prințesă?” he growled, thrusting his cock against you, making you gasp. “This is all for you, every single inch, I have not fucked a woman in so long, I am going to fuck you hard and deep, make you scream for me, make all of Sokovia hear you and know that you are mine,” he said, biting your neck, marking you as his. You cried out, bucking up against him and gasping, seeking friction.

You knew you should have pushed him off, fought him, begged him to stop, but the overwhelming feeling of lust burning inside of you was drowning out those thoughts, making you want him even more, wanting him to take you, fuck you, use you to sate his own animalistic needs. He growled, quickly undoing your belt before tugging your jeans down, leaving you in your underwear.

You gasped as he ripped your panties off, his calloused fingers running over your mound and cupping it eagerly, and you whimpered, squeezing your eyes shut and gripping the bed sheets. You only opened your eyes when you felt him move away, disappointed with yourself for how much you wanted him. You could very clearly see the outline of his cock through his pants, which he quickly unzipped and pulled off, along with his boxers. He moved back onto the bed, his swollen prick hanging heavy between his legs as he crawled back on top of you.

You squeaked as he pulled you up, flush against his chest, spinning you around so that your back was to him. He sucked on your neck, spreading your legs over his own so that you were straddling him. Your eyes fluttered shut as you felt him rub his cock between your legs, and you looked down, gushing at this site of his uncut prick, glistening with your juices, peeking out from between your thighs.

“You are already so wet for me, so ready for my dick,” he panted against your neck, making you shiver in a mixture of anticipation and nervousness. You moaned as he repositioned himself, pressing the head of his cock into you. He gripped your hips tightly, slowly stuffing himself into you. You whimpered at the feeling of being so stretched, you felt every single inch sliding into you, every single vein and ridge. “That’s it, that is good girl, take my cock, all the way down to my balls,” he grunted, forcing you further onto his member.

You cried out when he thrust up into your cunt, burying himself to the hilt inside your warmth. You sat there for what felt like hours, his arms wrapped around you tightly, hot breath wafting against your neck. You wriggled, trying to adjust to the feeling of being so full and he groaned, hips twitching. He slowly pushed you forward so that you were on your hands and knees, hands gripping your hips tightly.

He slowly pulled out, and you gasped softly. You squeaked as you felt him suddenly thrust back into you, grunting. “Oh God, so thick, you’re so big,” you cried as he pulled out before thrusting back in again, letting out a shaky breath. “Take it, take my cock curvă,” he moaned, head tilted back in ecstasy, eyes closed in pure bliss. You gripped the bed sheets, pleasure rippling through your body, a slight tinge of pain peaking through every time he thrust into you. “P-please, too big, too much, I can’t take it…”

“You can and you will,” he growled, and you gushed at his words. This felt so wrong, but you knew, you _knew_ deep down that this wasn’t rape. You wanted this. He soon began a brutal rhythm, his hips slapping against your ass as he fucked you, moaning and grunting against you, reaching forward to grab at your tits, squeezing them and tweaking your sensitive nipples, causing you to moan and press back against him.

The feel of him slipping in and out of you, the sound of him groaning, pushing you down onto the mattress in a display of dominance was sending you closer and closer to the edge, and you cried out with every thrust into your well fucked cunt. You nearly screamed when the pad of his fingers danced across your clit, and _fuck_ , he was using his powers to make his fingers literally _vibrate_ against you, sending waves of pleasure crashing through your body.

You moaned loudly as you felt him wrap his fingers through your hair, tugging sharply and pulling your head back to expose the tender flesh of your neck. He immediately began nipping you, moaning against your neck, undulating his hips against you. “Fuck, dragoste, gonna cum, gonna fill you up, such a nice little pussy,” he panted against your neck, and you moaned as the vibrations of his fingers increased, bucking your hips against him. 

He flipped you over so that he could see your face, immediately pushing his cock back into your dripping sex, fingers going back to your clit, delicious vibrations running through your body and sending pleasure shooting up your spine. You felt the familiar heat pooling in your belly, bubbling up and spreading warmth through you. Tears of pleasure ran down your flushed cheeks and you stared up at him, panting and whimpering as he stuffed himself into you again and again. “P-please, kiss me,” you whimpered, lust clouding your thoughts.

Pietro’s heart jumped at the desperate look on your face and he couldn’t help it, leaning down to capture your lips in a searing kiss, pressing his tongue into your mouth and letting out a loud moan as he spilled himself in you. The feel of him pressing you into the bed, holding you down and forcing you to take him is what sent you over the edge. You cried out, kissing him back fiercely and wrapping your arms around him, entire body shuddering with pleasure.

And, like always, he did the one thing that his sister told him not to do.

He got attached.


	2. Break You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said there was no plot? I changed my mind. BOOM, THE READER HAS POWERS. I feel like this is super awful and cringe-y but I still feel like crap and I just want to get another chapter out since it's been so long. Warnings for this chapter involve anal sex and reader turning into an angry raging, beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support and kind words, and for those of you that I guess for some reason think I need to continue something immediately right this instant even though I'm struggling with depression, sorry that I'm not perfect and amazing I guess.

“You know, you are very beautiful, for a Stark,”

Pietro was laying next to you on his side, propping himself up with his elbow while he played with a strand of your hair, staring down at you with flushed cheeks. You had just finished having sex for the… How many times had you two fucked, again? You weren’t actually sure, you lost count around the eighth time. You smacked his hand away playfully, trying to give him your meanest glare, but it ended up more of a pout.

“Well, technically I’m not his biological daughter, I’m adopted,” you said, shrugging and snuggling under the blankets. Upon his request, you were moved out of the dingy old room and into his (much to his siblings annoyance) and ever since then that’s where you stayed. Whenever you were near Wanda she would glare at you, and you were surprised she hadn’t made your head explode or something yet. 

Ultron on the other hand mostly ignored you, making comments now and then about your father, most likely trying to annoy the Maximoff twins. Perhaps he just wanted to see them kill you, but they didn’t. You mostly stayed in Pietro’s room, Wanda and Ultron worried you would leave and reveal their positions to the Avengers. Your family.

You missed them.

Pietro was kind, and Hell, the sex was amazing, but you missed them. You felt guilty, extremely so, for not even TRYING to escape, but you knew running from someone with super speed wouldn’t do you any good, so you stayed, hoping that you could slip out unnoticed. But every time you tried, either at night after Pietro had fallen asleep, or when he had gone to his sister and Ultron, leaving you alone in his room, you just… Couldn’t.

You knew it was ridiculous, falling for a man, Hell, a man who KIDNAPPED you, only after a few days, but you had grown fond of him. His voice, his laugh, his looks… You didn’t want to leave him, and you knew deep down that he wouldn’t come with you, even though you liked to hope. “Are you listening, printesa?” Pietro’s voice snapped you back into reality and you blinked up at him, flushing. “U-um, what?”

“I said, are you an orphan too..?” He asked softly, cocking his head at you. You looked down at the bed, snuggling closer to him. “Yeah, my parents abandoned me when I was little,” you said, intentionally leaving the part out about how you were a mutant and they thought you a monster, so they left you on the streets to die before you tried to steal from Tony Stark and he took you in after finding you.

Pietro nodded, not wanting to push the issue further, pulling you close to his chest and kissing the top of your head tenderly. “I will not abandon you, draga,” he said softly, and you smiled, letting your eyes drift shut and succumbing to sleep. He stayed awake a bit longer after you had fallen asleep, stroking your hair and thinking about what he was going to do after the Avenger’s were destroyed. He wasn’t sure… If he could actually do that.

You had caused him so much confusion. He grew up hating Tony Stark, but then he met you, knowing how attached you were to the Avengers, your family, and not wanting to cause you any misery by killing them. But he had too. For his sister, for himself. For his parents. He could only hope you forgave him, he had never cared about someone this much besides his sister and his family, this feeling was so strange to him, but a good kind of strange.

You awoke the next morning to the feel of something warm sliding across your skin, rubbing your hips gently. You blinked, looking down to see a large lump under the covers. You lifted the covers up to see Pietro kissing his way down you stomach, looking up at you with half lidded eyes. You bit your lower lip, feeling a warmth in your stomach at the sight. Pietro smirked up at you, sliding further down and kissing the top of your mound, and you shivered.

What a way to wake up.

You gasped as you felt Pietro dip his tongue into your folds experimentally, before moving it up and flicking your clit, eliciting a gasp from you. You spread your legs, moaning as he did it again, holding your legs apart and pressing his tongue into your dripping sex, groaning and nuzzling against you. You gasped loudly, tangling your fingers through his windblown hair and bucking your hips against his mouth.

He continued suckling on your clit, and you groaned as you suddenly felt him push two fingers into you, still sore from the night prior. He curled his fingers, hitting your G-spot and sending shivers through your body. You were quickly approaching your finish, gasping and whimpering as he finger fucked you, finally sending you over the edge. You cried out his name, Pietro eagerly lapping up your juices before moving up to kiss you, hands gripping your hips.

 

“P-Pietro, I don’t know if I can take you, I’m still so sore,” you mumbled, moaning as he kissed your neck. “I know baby, I want to try something else, I have never done it before and I want to try with you,” he said, grinding against your leg and sending shivers down your spine. “W-what?” you asked, curious. You had always wanted to try new things in bed, and your exes were all… Boring, to put it nicely. They always treated you like a porcelain doll, but Pietro, Pietro wasn’t afraid to give you a good hard dicking.

You loved it.

He flipped you onto your belly, causing you to squeak. You jumped when you felt his slick fingers (had he run off to get lubricant? You hadn’t even noticed) press between your legs, running up between your ass cheeks and probing your hole. You shuddered, pressing back against him and groaning softly. Man, this guy was into everything wasn’t he? You gasped as he slipped a finger into you, thrusting it before easing a second finger in. 

On the third finger you winced, Pietro kissing your back gently and slowly easing his fingers in and out of you, making sure you were good and ready for him. You whimpered when he pulled his fingers out of you, Pietro chuckling at how needy you were. He gripped your hips, positioning the head of his cock against you before slowly easing himself inside, stroking your clit in slow circles, kissing your neck tenderly.

“Oh!” you gasped as he suddenly pushed all the way in, his hips pressed against your ass and his cock buried deep inside of you. You moaned, grinding back against him. He slowly pulled out before sliding back in, gasping against your neck. “So tight, so hot inside you…” he breathed, eyes closed in concentration as he worked up an easy rhythm, thrusting in and out as slow as he could, not wanting to hurt you.

“Such a good girl, such a good girl for me,” Pietro panted, groaning as he thrusted in and out of you, speeding up slightly and causing you to moan. “Ohhh pretty girl, you like my cock, huh?” Pietro groaned, nipping at your neck and grinding his hips against you, causing you to shudder with pleasure. “Y-yes, please, more,” you cried out, pushing back against him and moaning.

“Don’t,” he groaned as you squeezed around him, shuddering “Want to hurt you…” Pietro moaned, gripping your hips tightly and thrusting his hips back and forth, going as deep as he could every time. You gasped as you felt one of his calloused fingers brush your clit, finding it and immediately vibrating against it. “Fuck, c-can’t last much longer,” you cried out, thrusting back against him, pleasure coursing through your body.

“Fuck!” He grunted, shuddering as he felt you contracting around him as you came, Pietro thrusting roughly into you a few more times before spilling himself as deep in your body as he could, still gripping your hips and holding you against him, making you take every single inch of him. You panted, Pietro slipping out and crashing down onto the bed next to you, letting out a satisfied sigh.

“I am going to go find sister, she must be wondering where I am,” he said, yawning and kissing your check before disappearing, leaving only a faint blue trail in his wake. You sighed in content, rolling over onto your back and staring up at the ceiling. You eventually got cleaned up in the bathroom, and not having anything else to do, decided to go back to sleep. You didn’t know how long you had been sleeping, but when you awoke the sun was still up and you heard… Screaming?

“Y/N! Get up, we need to get out, now!” You heard Pietro’s frantic yelling, jerking up in bed as he suddenly picked you up, dashing out of the room. At least you got dressed earlier. You blinked rapidly as soon as you were set down, finding yourself standing on some sort of flying… Where the fuck were you? You froze as you realized what was happening. There were robots destroying everything, and the city was floating… Wait, the city was floating?

What the fuck happened while you were sleeping? Your attention was drawn to the sky as you saw Stark, your father, fly by in his suit, not noticing you amongst the crowd as he took down a few robots. You stood there in fear as you watched civilians run towards the airships, frantically trying to escape Ultron’s wrath. “Y/N!” You turned to see Natasha on another helicarrier, waving at you in relief.

You waved back, momentarily comforted by the familiar face of your friend. “Where’s everyone else?” You yelled over to her, Natasha quickly responding. “On airships, some are still helping civilian’s and Stark’s trying to find a way to lower the city without reenacting the dinosaur extinction,” she said, interrupted by a small child bumping into her, crying. “Go help them find their parents, I’ll be fine over here,” you called, Natasha picking up the child and wandering into the crowd.

“COSTEL!” You heard the frantic screams of a woman, turning back to the city to see a child, a little boy. He was stuck. You looked around. You didn’t have your gear, or backup. The city was floating, and there was fire and death everywhere. When your father had brought you to the Avengers, they had quickly discovered that you weren’t a normal human, you were honestly more like the twins now that you thought about it.

They had always hated when you used your powers, worrying that you would overdo it and harm yourself, so Natasha had trained you in hand to hand combat, and that’s what you did. You were tired of listening. You clenched your fists, stepping towards the edge of the carrier. A few confused people watched you, too busy comforting their own family to try and stop you.

You stepped off the edge.

Meanwhile, Clint pulled the child up, holding the small boy bridal style and running back out into the streets. You saw him. You saw the turrets. You saw Pietro. Wanda, though, all she saw was smoke. She expected to feel the pain of being severed from her twin, but it never came. She stared at the billowing cloud of smoke where the turrets had shot, anxious. She nearly fell over when she saw two massive, black wings unfurling from the smoke, a long, scaled tail uncurling and sending robots scattering out of the way.

Wanda was shocked to see a draconic head emerge from the smoke, eyes glowing with rage, long tongue flickering out to smell the air. It roared, and she could feel the vibrations run up her spine, making her shiver. It was Y/N. You, now shifted into the form of a monstrous black dragon, seemed Hell bent on destroying any robots that got near your, or rather, what you were protecting.

Curled up under you were Clint, and a very shocked Pietro and Costel. You felt yourself weakening, but you kept thrashing your wings and tail, destroying any of Ultron’s minions that it could hit. You felt your vision fading, but you didn’t care. You needed to protect your friends and the innocent child they had tried to save. You faintly remember hearing your fathers cries of your name as your vision faded to black, sending you into unconsciousness.

Maybe you should have listened.


End file.
